Between Sing and Dance
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: Tak ada didunia ini yang sama, semua memiliki perbedaannya sendiri..Perbedaan yang sering kali membuat salah paham dan mun,Perbedaan membuat semuanya terasa lebih indah dan bermakna . KaiSoo Fiction Special for KaiSoo Shipper :)


" **Between Sing and Dance"**

 **Main Pair:KaiSoo**

 **Other Pair :HunHan,ChanBaek,KyuSung as Kyungsoo's Parent,HaeHyuk as Kai's Parent**

 **Genre:Fluff,School Life,Romance,Etc**

 **Length:Chaptered**

 **Rate:T**

 **Author:XiaYuWe Liu**

 **Note:Annyeong Xia is Back! Maaf lagi agak WB jadi Xia Cuma post yang pernah di share ;-; okay Just read this :D RCL okay don't be silent readers! Don't copy paste...! Happy Reading Thanksseuu :* ^_^**

 ****Xia's Present****

 **Summary:** _ **Tak ada didunia ini yang sama, semua memiliki perbedaannya sendiri..Perbedaan yang sering kali membuat salah paham dan ,Perbedaan membuat semuanya terasa lebih indah dan bermakna**_

 *****Between Sing and Dance*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Author POV#**

Moonlight Art High School,salah satu sekolah seni bertaraf internasional yang telat mencetak banyak prestasi dibidang seni, seperti melukis,menari, menyanyi, memainkan alat musik,akting,permodelan dan yang seni lainnya. Siswa yang dapat bersekolah disini juga merupakan siswa pilihan berdasarkan bakat alamiah yang dimiliki..serta kemampuan finansial yang tak main-main.

Kelas favorit di MAHS adalah kelas menari dan menyanyi yang juga menjadi ajang menaikkan prestisius seseorang, dua kelas seni ini seringkali bersaing secara ketat guna memperebutkan predikat kelas favorit.

Lee Jongin, merupakan ketua seni kelas menari..dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat akhir, kelincahan dan prestasi menarinya tak perlu diragukan.

Cho KyungSoo, Ketua seni kelas menyanyi.. suara ballad dan manisnya menggetarkan siapapun yang mendengar.

Kedua ketua seni ini seringkali berselisih demi menaikkan prestisius kelas masing-masing.

#Author POV End#

Barang-barang berat memadati seisi gymnasium MAHS,pasalnya sekarang sedang dibangun panggung untuk hari pentas seni yang diadakan setiap tahun."whoaaa... ini sangat bagus..benar-benar menakjubkan!".ucap baekhyun sambil berbinar melihat panggung megah yang dibangun ditengah-tengah gymnasium.

"aku tak sabar untuk menunjukkan performa ku diatas panggung nanti!". Tambah nya.

"yap.. dan itu harus disempurnakan tuan byun".jawab kyungsoo sambil melirik kearah baekhyun .

Yupp..pasalnya saat berlatih baekhyun seringkali memfalsetkan suaranya sehingga terdengar nada sumbang,itu yang membuat kyungsoo terus mengkritiknya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya murung pun ikut menghibur.

"ayolah kyungsoo-ah.. aku yakin baekhyun akan terus memperbaiki suaranya,dia sudah lumayan koq".bela chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendesis.

"cih..tak boleh ada kata lumayan di dalam kelas menyanyi..semua harus tampak sempurna..aku tidak mau DIA melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan berulang..aku tidak ingin kelas menari menjelek-jelekkan kelas menyanyi hanya karena satu suara payah!".jawab kyungsoo tajam sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ChanBaek.

"chan..".bisik baekhyun ketakutan.

"tenang saja,aku yakin kau pasti bisa sayang...jangan getar oleh kata-katanya".ucap chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengomeli kelompok menyanyi dari tingkat 1, karena menurutnya mereka menyanyi dengan sangat payah.

"kalau kalian bersikap bodoh seperti ini sampai saat pentas aku pastikan kalian tidak akan pernah naik tingkat!".omel kyungsoo dengan nada sinis dan tajam, siapapun yang mendengar suara kyungsoo yang sedang naik pitam pastilah merasa ciut.

Kyungsoo terus menatam tajam kearah junior-junior payahnya dan berlalu begitu saja dengan angkuhnya.

" _kau tidak pernah berubah Cho kyungsoo,,suatu hari nanti tuhan pasti akan membalasnya".ucap seseorang dari kejauhan._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan raut wajah yang masam.

"hey..kenapa anak mommy yang paling imut ini humm?".tanya yesung sang eomma,mantan penyanyi baritone terbaik di eranya.

"aku kesal mommy, semua junior dan kelompok menyanyiku benar-benar payah..mereka memiliki suara yang bahkan tidak ada seujung kuku ku..aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa diterima di moonlight art dengan kemampuan payah begitu ".ucap kyungsoo begitu angkuh.

Yesung hanya mendengarkan anak terimutnya mengomel sambil mengelus kepalanya,yesung tau betul bagaimana sifat anaknya terutama ketika ia sedang mengamuk,marah atau ngambek..kau tidak bisa sembarang bicara pasti akan disemprotnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehannya karena lelah.

"mommy".rengek kyungsoo.

"hummm".

"buatkan aku susu cokelat hangat ne?".pinta kyungsoo dengan menggemaskan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mengiyakan,kalau begini artinya kyungsoo sudah kembali menjadi anak yang manis.

Kyungsoo meneguk tetes terakhir dari susu cokelat hangat buatan mommy nya yang paling juara.

"bagaimana?sudah enakkan bukan hatimu?".tanya yesung sambil tersenyum.

"ne..mommy,kau benar-benar paling bisa membuat aku tenang".puji kyungsoo.

"dimana chen hyung mommy?".tanya kyungsoo celingukan.

"ah...biasa,hyung mu sedang ada konser tunggal di busan bersama xiumin hyung".jawab yesung .

"eum.. jadi konser tunggal keliling kota nya belum selesai yah..aku ingin sekali segera menjadi seperti chen hyung..bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan mengadakan konser tunggal,ditemani pacar setia yang memiliki rapp dengan suara tinggi .. ".ucap kyungsoo iri.

"tenang..kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik sayang".nasihat mommy.

"tapi siapa mom?dikelas ku dari tingkat atas sampai tingkat bawah tidak ada yang menarik.. sekalinya ada,park chanyeol tapi sudah dimiliki baekhyun..aku dapat apa?sedih sekali aku mom..".sesal kyungsoo.

"memangnya harus anak kelas menyanyi?di moonlight art kan banyak yang berprestasi,tidak harus dari kelas menyanyi kan sayang".ucap yesung lagi..

"andwae! Aku mau seperti mommy yang mendapatkan daddy yang super musikalitasnya..juga dengan chen hyung..aku kan calon penyanyi mommy..aku tidak ingin dari kelas lain,apalagi dari kelas menari..yang hanya bermodal tubuh lentur yang aneh..jangan sampai dapat yang seperti itu".ujar kyungsoo dengan jijiknya.

"jangan bilang seperti itu..kalau nanti jodohmu memang anak kelas menari bagaimana humm?".goda yesung.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelikkan mata bulatnya dengan sebal.

.

.

.

Hari pentas seni pun datang..semua anak dari kelompok seni MAHS pun berkumpul untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, seisi gymnasium pun ramai dengan pengunjung dari luar serta orang tua murid yang hadir juga.

"kalian harus ingat..aku tidak ingin ada suara sumbang sedikitpun saat tampil nanti..aku pastikan siapapun yang melakukannya tidak akan pernah naik tingkat!dan aku akan keluarkan dari kelompok penyanyi utama!ingat itu!".omel kyungsoo didepan anak kelompok menyanyi kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"sampai kapan suara manismu hanya untuk mengomel cho kyungsoo?".tanya seseorang dari arah berlawanan.

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah orang tersebut.

"itu bukan urusanmu lee jongin...!urus saja kulit gosongmu yang menjijikan itu!". ucap kyungsoo dengan pedas.

"jangan sampai tuhan menghukummu karena terlalu angkuh dan membanggakan suaramu".ujar kai dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo mendecih meremehkan.

"kau fikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku?aku... Cho KyungSoo.. anak dari Cho Kyuhyun pemain musikal ternama sampai sekarang, mommy ku Kim JongWoon penyanyi baritone terbaik di era nya..dan adik tunggal dari Cho Jong Dae, penyanyi solo terkenal.. aku memiliki darah menyanyi yang kental..tidak ada yang akan membuat suaraku tak pantas didengar..jadi.. kau.. Lee Jongin !tidak usah ikut campur".ucap Kyungsoo dengan keangkuhan tingkat dewa sambil berlalu.

Jongin menatap nanar kepergiannya.

"kau begitu angkuh dengan semua yang kau miliki tanpa ada kepekaan sedikitpun terhadap sekitarmu".batin kai sambil menggenggam ujung bajunya.

.

.

.

Acara pentas seni Moonlight Art High School pun dimulai dibuka dengan penampilan Chen a.k.a Kim Jongdae,solois terkenal sekaligus alumni dari kelas menyanyi. Suara khas dengan nada tinggi milik chen membuat seisi gymnasium merinding dibuatnya.

"wah..benar-benar suara yang mampu menggetarkan ruangan super megah ini bukan..".ucap myungsoo sang pembawa acara seusai chen bernyanyi.

"benar sekali myungsoo-ssi... moonlight art sungguh bangga memiliki alumni yang begitu luar biasa seperti cho jongdae ini".tambah Suzy.

"nah betul sekali..dan bukan hanya chen yang menjadi kebanggaan moonlight art dalam bidang menyanyi..ada juga dari singer class yang dipimpin oleh cho kyungsoo yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan di sini..dengan kemampuan musikalitas yang tinggi, cho kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan pernah menjuarai kelompok musik di kancah internasional..dan sekarang?saatnya kita saksikan pertunjukkan musikalisasi singer class moonlight art !". teriak myungsoo dengan semangat dan disambut gegap gempita seisi gymnasium.

Kyungsoo naik keatas panggung dengan penuh percaya diri diikuti dengan baekhyun dan yang lainnya sesuai formasi yang telah ditetapkan.

Alunan musik what is love mulai merasuki seisi gymnasium, apalagi suara baekhyun,kyungsoo,luhan dan backing vocal lainnya begitu manis ditelinga dan menggetarkan kalbu.

Line vocal kyungsoo,baekhyun,luhan benar-benar membuat semua orang tertuju pada mereka hingga hampir bait terakhir sampai akhirnya situasi buruk terjadi...

 _Luhan-Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon Sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe  
Noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa  
Baekhyun- My babe, baby babe, baby baby Nolaraboneungol Ige sarangingolga  
Aichorom nol jaju utgemandeulgo Chingguchorom nol gajang pyonhage mandeulkkoya_

 _Kyungsoo-My babeeeeiiii..._ *efek suara fals*

Seisi gymnasium langsung riuh begitu mendengar suara kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba fals disaat nada tinggi dibait terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo pucat pasi begitu menyadari keanehan suaranya yang begitu memalukan ditengah-tengah pertunjukkan.

"kyungsoo-ya?".bisik baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan cepat kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan panggung.

" _tuhan benar-benar menghukummu".batin jongin sambil memejamkan matanya._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari tanpa tujuan arah yang pasti, yang difikirkannya hanyalah ingin sejauh mungkin meninggalkan semua orang,rasa malu yang tak pernah dia dapat menjadi momok menakutkan.

Tanpa sadar kyungsoo sampai ke gudang bawa tanah sekolahnya, disanalah kyungsoo meluapkan amarah dan kekecewaannya.

"WAE!WAE!CHO KYUNGSOO PABO!BISA BISANYA KAU MERUSAK SEMUANYA DIAKHIR!APA KATA SEMUA ORANG NANTI!MATI SAJA KAU BODOH!BODOH!".teriak kyungsoo histeris sambil memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kencang dan menangis.

"apa yang harus kutunjukkan kepada eomma appa dan hyung?mereka pasti malu memiliki diriku..hiks..kenapa ini terjadi?kenapa?".tanya kyungsoo pada dirinya sambil sesegukkan dan tetap memukuli dadanya.

Tiba-tiba

/sreett/

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang.

"jangan melukai dirimu sendiri atas apa yang telah terjadi..sudah pernah kubilang bukan?tuhan tidak suka makhluk yang angkuh dengan apa yang dia miliki..tuhan hanya sedang mengujimu..jangan jadikan ini sebagai alasan untukmu melukai diri sendiri".ucap orang itu.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sesekali sesegukan.

"tapi kenapa harus sekarang jongin?ini adalah hari yang penting bagiku..kenapa?".tanya kyungsoo parau.

"tuhan hanya ingin semua orang tau bahwa emas bisa saja tergores".jawab jongin pelan.

Diam

Diam

Diam

"ak..akk..akku..takut menghadapi semua orang".ucap kyungsoo parau.

"aku disini untuk menjadi tamengmu...tidak ada yang harus kau takuti".jawab jongin sembari melepas pelukannya secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah jongin dengan sendu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?".tanya kyungsoo.

"hanya satu kalimat".

"aku mencintaimu".

.

.

.

^TBC^

Fyi..semoga ini ga mengecewakan kalian ya.. apa yang bakal terjadi sama keduanya?tunggu kelanjutannya :D don't forget for review... ^_^

paiiiii

-XiaYuWe Liu-


End file.
